Bruises of the Heart (work in progress title)
by Lelephante
Summary: Kagome's self worth is brought to a new low as her old pack become people she doesn't know. With the help of new friends in her time and old enemies in the past, will Kagome be able to find the happiness she deserves?
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **This is my first story ever and this is really just a try out. It would be great to get some reviews and constructive criticism – just something to let me know what you guys think really.**

 **Anyway, I haven't quite worked out the pairing yet but I'm aiming or a Ban/Kag because i just ADORE those, so here you go and let me know what you think!**

 **Over and out, Lelephante**

Prologue

Kagome screamed as the acid whip once again made swift contact with her back. Her back was already riddled with scars – both old and new – from the past beatings her pack had inflicted on her over the last few months. According to Sesshomaru she had been the reason Rin had been injured in the last battle; her barrier protecting the children had given out due to her expending too much energy whilst already functioning on too low.

The last few months had been hell for Kagome. Her pack had changed since Kikyo entered as Inuyasha's mate and she'd been dropped from the position of alpha female to omega – apparently the pack mule and the one everyone took their anger out on. She was constantly reminded that she was 'weak' or 'worthless' and that she was 'lucky' they allowed her to even be part of the pack after the amount of mistakes she had made coupled with her 'uselessness'.

Shippo watched on helplessly as once again his mother was descended on by the pack with whipping and kicking and even the occasional swing of hiraikotsu at her already ruined back. He knew tonight would be another night of starvation for his mother as even when he tried to sneak her food she was hungry. Kagome's body was emaciated and the stench of death pervaded strongly from her body; it wouldn't be long before his mama just wouldn't be able to take the treatment anymore.

Kagome winced as Sango screamed at her again "You whore! We gave you one little job and you couldn't even do that!" Kagome whimpered pitifully. "You're so weak and worthless. How could I ever have seen you as a sister?"

"Yes, you are nothing more than a dysfunctional copy my dear reincarnation" Kikyo coldly added. Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her by her hair before dragging a whimpering and stumbling Kagome behind him to the nearby onsen.

Shippo jumped up, he couldn't let the 'alpha' hurt his mama again. "Okaa-san! You can't take her Sesshomaru-sama, she's too injured" he exclaimed, but Sesshomaru simply chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "Hn. She is omega, I can do with her what I wish including take her whenever I need release... she deserves it anyway for allowing my daughter to be injured".

Kagome whimpered again as she was reminded of the young injured girl. She hadn't meant to let her get injured and it was still only a scratch as she took the brunt of the attack to protect the young one. She sighed, Sesshomaru and the others would do what they wished, she was the omega, the bottom, she gained no respect from the others, she knew this evening would be particularly bad.

Kilala chose that moment to return from hunting. She growled and began stalking towards Sesshomaru intent on freeing the one she secretly viewed as her mistress. Sesshomaru turned, wrapped his acid whip around Kagome's neck, and smirked darkly when Kilala immediately halted her advancement. He had her well trained it seemed when he wished to do what he liked to their 'dear' omega.

Consciousness slowly returned to her as she woke retching blood. Her nether area was sore and bleeding from her alpha once more sadistically forcing whatever his twisted mind could think of into it.

"Mama?" Kagome panicked as she realised that not only would her son see how pathetic she was, but that she couldn't actually see anything around her more than vague silhouettes. What was going on?!

"Mama" Shippo again called out. "You're bleeding too much! We need to get you to the well". Kagome attempted to stand, but rapidly found that an impossible feat as her blood loss and forced malnutrition caught up with her tired form. She collapsed against her son as he tried to aid her, "Mama stay awake! I need you, you can't leave me! PLEASE". It was the last thing she heard before she fell into blissful oblivion for the final time.

With tears streaming down his face, Shippo transformed to take Kagome to the well. The flash of blue of the magic in the well was the last thing he saw before he too joined his mother in the comfort of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So first actual chapter. Hopefully a bit longer than the last one.**

 **A real big thankyou to all those who read this and decided to follow it, I know it's a little unorganised at the moment and it's definitely not the best piece of writing out there, but thankyou and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Over and out, Lelephante.**

Chapter 1

Souta sighed as his mind wandered back to his missing older sister; Kagome had been gone months now compared to the usual few weeks between each visit. He worried about her constantly and really hoped that she would visit soon. Their mother and grandfather had died in a car accident a month ago leaving him alone running the shine, and the perfect new employee for Koenma, Prince of the Reikai.

"Hey Souta!" The yell broke him out of his musings and he looked up startled. "Koenma has a new mission for us – find the Shikon Jewel whatever that is". Souta stared at Yusuke in shock for a minute.

"The Shikon?"

"Yep" Yusuke nodded the affirmative. "Apparently you would know stuff."

A newly awakened Shippo chose that moment to come streaming out of the well house screaming for help. He stopped suddenly in front of Souta. He turned tearful eyes towards him before asking for help again. Yusuke eyed him wearily "Why is there a demon in your well house?"

"Well..." Souta muttered.

"You have to help Mama!" Shippo cried as he grabbed Souta's hand and began dragging him to the door.

"What's your name ki – oh my god Kagome! Yusuke help me get her out." Kagome was lying at the bottom of the well in a heap bleeding heavily. Souta could clearly see scars running along her arms even in the dim light, and Yusuke could smell the poison seeping through her bloodstream. Yusuke gaped "What the hell happened kitsune?" He turned towards the kit with concerned eyes "And where the hell did you guys come from?" He asked incredulously.

"They came through the well. It links to the feudal era where sis was hunting for the shikon shards with a group of friends" Souta explained dully. He was more worried about the state Kagome was in. He had never seen injuries as bad as hers and some were looking awfully old.

Shippo huffed disdainfully "They're not friends anymore. They did this. Pack alpha said she deserved it and it was fine 'cos she was omega".

Yusuke was stunned "Everyone in the pack is meant to be cherished – the omega especially so. They're the weakest so they're to be protected at all times, aren't they?" He looked to Shippo for confirmation on that belief.

He nodded "In Kitsune skulks yes, but we were in an Inu pack where the rules are different" Shippo looked down sadly "I'm too small to protect Okaa-san but Sango was like a sister to Mama, she should have protected her not turn on her too."

Yusuke patted his head "It's ok kid, we'll help her get better ok? Souta I need to get the others here; Kurama can heal her and Hiei could enter her mind if needed."

Souta just inclined his head prior to carrying her gently into the house. He needed to make sure his sister was stable before he thought of anything else. Kagome chose that moment to wake up with a whine. She sat up with a start when she didn't recognise her surroundings immediately. 'Wait, this looks like... home. Why am I home?' Kagome looked up, seeing the worried faces of her brother and someone she didn't know, but had demonic energy, cowered back into the sofa Souta had set her down on.

"Mama!" Shippo yelled. He was so relieved she was awake; he didn't know whether he'd brought her to the right place. She whimpered but opened her arms to her kit.

Yusuke looked up sharply at the whimper. That was the sound of someone completely terrified of their surroundings and most likely the people in it. She wouldn't meet his or Souta's eyes and was tensed as if expecting a blow of some kind.

Hiei huffed as he leapt up the stairs of the shrine. Yusuke had called them all there urgently apparently needing their healing skills, and another fox to calm the small one that appeared on the shrine. He paused as he felt the miko powers – _real_ miko powers - filling the shrine, then hurried; he didn't need his team leader purified otherwise he would never fulfil his debt to Reikai.

Whatever he was expecting was not what he saw as he stepped through the door into the house however. A young girl, clearly the source of the powers, was curling into herself away from the other occupants of the room whilst holding a Kitsune kit to her securely. She looked up momentarily as he entered but swiftly looked down again to avoid eye contact. She was tense – incredibly so.

Turning to Yusuke, he gruffly asked "What?" Yusuke merely pointed at the girl. As he stepped closer he noticed the kit was asleep, but the girl curled even more protectively inwards.

"Girl, I won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me. Deal?" She nodded warily without even looking up at him. "Girl, look at your betters when they talk to you" he growled, causing her to flinch before slowly raising her heads to look at him with eyes so full of pain and terror that he had to take an involuntary step back to stabilise himself. No-one should have that look in their eyes – not even his worst enemy would have those feelings wished upon them.

He glanced up at Souta "I need to enter her mind to see the problem, but I need to be closer to her to do it which is clearly going to present an issue."

Souta looked worriedly at Kagome "Be careful, she's had invaders in her mind before so Kami knows how she'll react".

Hiei simply nodded as he slowly stalked towards her. She cringed back, but didn't leave the comfort of the sofa as he sat down. She was however, giving off a low continuous whine to illustrate her distress. In normal circumstances the sound would attract her alpha to help her out of the frightening situation, but clearly that wasn't going to happen here. He reached his hand out to make contact with her forehead, and ended up immediately recoiling from the strength of her turmoil. This went a lot deeper than he thought. Leaning forward again , he braced himself as he again entered her mind.

 **Okay, that's the end of that one. Yes, I brought in yyh characters, but they just felt needed.**

 **The pairing will still be Bank/Kag though – I can't not write this pairing really.**

 **As a side side-note, a beta for this would be greatly appreciated and please give me any constructive criticism!**

 **Over and out, Lelephante.**


End file.
